


100 Words

by timeywimeyshenanigans



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Hellos, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeyshenanigans/pseuds/timeywimeyshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 word ficlets because I can</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word ficlets because I can

“Hey.”  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“How are you?”  
Cas looks briefly over to Dean, then goes back to staring at the sky.  
“I don't know.”  
Dean gives a sympathetic smile, then looks up along with Cas.  
“Yeah, I know how that is.”  
They then stand, side by side, in silence, staring up at the sky losing track of the minutes, maybe even the hours. For some reason, Dean feels perfectly content with this, just standing there next to his best friend, his angel.  
It takes too long for Dean to notice that, instead of the stars, Cas has been staring at him.


	2. Still There

There it is. Again. Just like it has been every Sunday for the past three years. It hasn't changed, it hasn't moved, and it still isn't just some terrible, escapable dream.  
Reality hurts.  
That dumb tombstone just refuses to stop existing, dammit.   
Watson lets out a sigh, not knowing whether to just go back home or sit and stay.   
Go home, Watson.   
But he can't. Not yet. He waits.   
Eventually, when he's about to finally go, and hand falls on his shoulder, startling him. He turns around, only to face his supposedly dead best friend.   
“Sherlock?!”  
“John.”  
“No...”  
“Yes.”  
“Hello.”


	3. Waiting

Waiting. Patience. Two words that Merlin has come to loathe over the past, well, millennia or so.   
He's sick of waiting.  
He's sick of having patience.  
But he'll continue on anyway.  
How can he not?  
And yet, sometimes he wonders if that dragon was full of it.  
He wouldn't be surprised.  
Then again, it had been right about his destiny so far.  
Sigh.  
The years passed quickly, at least. Too quickly, in some ways.  
Sigh.  
And then, a voice.  
“Merlin.”  
“MERLIN.”  
“MERLIN YOU CLOTPOLE WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
“Arthur?”  
Merlin ran towards the shore, smiling, and there he was, waiting.  
“Arthur.”


End file.
